He Will
by Johnny Davenport
Summary: AU What if, during Journey's End, Rose kissed the Doctor instead of the Metacrisis Doctor? One-shot.


A/N: I've had this idea floating around in my head for quite some time now and I've finally decided to do something about it. This is my first Doctor Who fic and, as I am a relatively new Whovian, I hope I don't let you down.

* * *

><p>"When we last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" Rose asked, full of both hope and dread.<p>

"Go on, say it."

"I said 'Rose Tyler'," he said, skiving out on a real answer again, hiding as he always did.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose wasn't letting him off the hook so easily this time.

He hesitated, but he knew he could never follow through with his plan to leave her with his Metacrisis if he answered truthfully.

Instead, he responded, "Does it need saying?"

Rose hid her disappointment by turning to look at the Metacrisis.

"And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" she asked, he was her last hope.

He paused only long enough to glance at the Doctor. Then he leaned forwards, running his hand down her arm, and he whispered in her ear.

Rose stared for a moment when he pulled back, and then she turned to watch the sea thoughtfully.

Both Doctors watched her in anticipation.

Finally, she turned back to the Metacrisis and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Then she turned to the Doctor, who had turned to walk back to Donna and the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" she blurted, lurching forwards to grab his arm.

Slowly, painfully, he turned back to face her.

The next moment she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss.

The Doctor made a surprised noise in the back of his throat. Rose could feel his hesitation, but she persisted.

After a few more moments, the Doctor began to respond. He wrapped his arms tightly around Rose's waist and pulled her as close as he could.

In that moment, just for that moment, the Doctor gave up controlling his emotions and he moaned as he clung to her desperately.

Rose whimpered at the intensity of the kiss and her knees buckled, only the Doctor's strong arms around her kept her from tumbling into the sand.

"Rose," he breathed once they pulled apart. "Rose please, I just want what's best for you."

Rose leaned her forehead against his and looked straight into his eyes.

"You are what is best for me."

He looked skeptical and opened his mouth, but Rose continued, "What could be better than being with the one you love?"

The Doctor, for once, was speechless.

"You could tell me, right now, that you don't love me, but that wouldn't change a thing about the way I feel right now."

Rose put her hand to his cheek.

"The way I'll always feel."

The Doctor brushed his thumb across her hip, he couldn't seem to be able to find the will to let her go.

"Rose," he leaned into her hand. "I'm trying so hard to do what's right. I can't just steal you away from your family, your future, your chance to be married and have children, your chance at a normal, happy life. I'm trying so hard not to be selfish."

"It's not selfish if I want the same thing as you do," Rose said. "From the moment when I ran into the TARDIS I knew that I was gone. There's only one life I would ever choose and it's with you, doing what we do best, out among the stars. Hope and glory."

"Shiver and shake," the Doctor murmured, his resolve weakening.

"Which one's shiver?" Rose asked cheekily, her tongue making an appearance in the corner of her mouth as she grinned.

"Oh bugger it," he murmured and Rose looked on confused.

"Rose Tyler," he said, then paused when Rose's breath caught.

The Doctor raised his hands to cradle her face.

"I love you," he said, and he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Then, as he pulled back, he laughed, his grin nearly splitting his face in two.

"I love you, Rose Tyler!" he yelled, grabbing her hand and dancing her around the beach in his excitement.

Rose's laughter complimented his as they celebrated.

"Doctor!" Donna's voice interrupted from behind them, "Bout time to go!"

The TARDIS made a noise of agreement.

The Doctor glanced around, looking at the people around him, his family, and he made his decision, which was hardly a choice anymore.

"Might want to make your goodbyes quick," he said.

Rose squealed in delight and jumped up to hug him and kiss his cheek. The Doctor chuckled at her antics as she ran into her mother's arms.

"I'll miss you, Mum," she said, slightly teary eyed, but she couldn't stop smiling. "Say goodbye to Tony for me."

"He'll know all about his big sister, out there, defending the Earth," Jackie smiled back through her tears.

Rose turned to Pete, "I love you, Dad."

Pete looked slightly surprised as she hugged him tight.

"Take care of yourself," he muttered awkwardly. "And I love you too."

She gave her mum one last hug.

"I love you, sweetheart," her mum said.

Rose kissed them each on the cheek before dashing back to the Doctor, who caught her and swung her in a circle.

"Love you both!" Rose said, slightly louder than needed in her excitement.

"Love you both too," Jackie replied.

The Doctor paused mid-wave.

He lent over and asked Rose, "Are you sure the world's not ending?"

"Oh shut it, you plumb," Jackie said before gathering the Doctor into a bone crushing hug.

"You take care of my girl, Doctor," she said sternly. "And take care of yourself."

"Of course, Jackie," he smiled.

Then he turned and shook Pete's hand. Neither of the men saying anything, but an intense staring contest ensued.

The TARDIS groaned impatiently and Donna and the Metacrisis waved before bustling inside.

"Take care of my daughter!" Pete yelled unexpectedly as Rose and the Doctor disappeared into the police box as well.

"He will," Jackie said with certainty, leaning against Pete's side as they watched the TARDIS dematerialize.


End file.
